


Baby Eagles

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Grandpa Washijou, M/M, Next Generation, Shiratorizawa, Team Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: As much as Washijou would rather spend his eighty first birthday at home with his cat; his son and granddaughter insist on taking him out for dinner. But unknown to him, his former players are coming to celebrate his birthday too. Players he hasn’t seen in ten years.Day 4:Childhood/Future





	Baby Eagles

“You better not have anything planned like last year when we get to the restaurant, Daiki. Or I’ll throw a volleyball at your head.” Washijou Tanji gripped as he made his way toward his son’s car. His son laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head after locking his Father’s home.

“Don’t worry, Dad. It’s not going to be like your birthday last year, it’s going to be much smaller.” Washijou Daiki reassured as he caught up to his elderly Father. 

Tonight was the elder’s birthday, turning eighty-one and he would much rather be spending his birthday at home with his cat. But his son insisted that he take his Father out on his birthday. The elder groaned as he opened the car door and sat in the front seat. 

“Grandpa!” A voice came from the backseat. The elder turned to see who else would be joining them and was hugged by the guest. And that guest was his Granddaughter, Suzume.  “Happy birthday!!”

The elder chuckled and patted her arm. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Just so you know, Dad. Suzume picked the restaurant this time, not me.” Daiki said, getting into the car and putting on his seatbelt.

“Oh then I already know I’ll enjoy it.” Washijou answered as he looked at his Granddaughter, who smiled widely at him. “Unlike last year.”

Daiki rolled his eyes as he checked his phone. “You told me you liked it.”

“It was decent.”

“Sure it was. Suzume, sit back and buckle up so we can go.” Suzume kissed her Grandfather’s cheek, before buckling up.

“Tell me how training has been going, sweetheart.” Washijou asked as the car started to move. Suzume, a first year in middle school and on her school’s volleyball team, began to talk about how practice had been going. She talked during the whole way to the restaurant, Washijou nodded as he listened along.

“And during lunch, I eat with the team and my senpais were asking what high school we hope to play for in the future! And obviously,” Suzume started with all the confidence she had. “I said I was going to attend Shiratorizawa to play on their team because my Grandpa coaches only the strongest!”

“What did they say?” 

“They told me I was crazy and that it won’t happen.”

“Well you prove them wrong and when you do, destroy them.” Washijou responded as Suzume gave a nod.

“You betcha, Grandpa!”

“Now sweetheart, while Shiratorizawa is an excellent school, you have to keep in mind that Grandpa is getting older and might retire before you get to Shiratorizawa. Be open minded about other schools.” Daiki commented, trying to be the voice of reasoning as they arrived to the restaurant. He checked his phone one more time.

“What the hell are you talking about? Of course I’m going to be there when Suzume comes to Shiratorizawa.” Washijou responded, looking over to his son. “I’ll retire after she graduates, I’ve told you this since the day she was born, Daiki.”

“I know, I know. I just want her to keep her mind open in case something makes you retire before then.” Daiki said, turning the car off.

“That won’t happen.” The elder said as they all climbed out of the car and headed into the restaurant. Suzume closed the door for her Grandfather and took his hand, smiling at him as they made their way in. 

“Good evening, table for three?” The hostess asked.

“Party for Washijou.” Daiki responded, which made the elder narrow his eyes at his son as the hostess checked.

“Daiki.” He said in a warning tone, but his son ignored him as the hostess looked up and smiled. “What is he planning, Suzume?”

“You’ll see!” She smiled as they’re lead toward the back, where the private party rooms are.

“I said I didn’t want a party.” Washijou groaned, already not looking forward to what is to come. Daiki waved off at his Father’s gripping as they stopped in front of one of the doors. She opened the door, and bowed to them.

“Enjoy your meal.” She smiled to them. Daiki gestured for his Father to go in first. Watching his son with narrowed eyes, Washijou went in first and stopped when he saw who was already inside.

He first saw Saitou Akira, who he had just seen this afternoon, look up from his drink and nodded to the elder with a smile. 

But across from him were two people he hadn’t seen since their wedding six years ago. Ushijima Wakatoshi and Semi Eita (now Ushijima Eita), sat across from the assistant coach, smiling up at their former couch. But there was one thing that the elder coach didn’t expect to see. Or should he say three? What Washijou wasn’t expecting to see were three children in the pair’s laps. Two, who looked to be twins, sat in Semi’s lap and the third one, who didn’t look to even be a year old yet, sat in Ushijima’s lap.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Washijou finally said, surprised. 

“It’s good to see you again, Coach. Happy birthday.” Ushijima greeted as the elder sat down at the head of the table, near his two former players. 

“Long time, no see.” Semi smiled. “Happy birthday.” The elder nodded in thanks.

“It’s good to see the both of you. I see you two are no longer two, but five.” Washijou greeted back, waving at the children. “And who are you three?”

“This are Keitaro and Keiko, they’re twins.” Semi said, laying a hand on his son and daughter’s head. For being fraternal twins, Washijou was amazed by how much they looked alike. The twins both resembled Semi, both having his ash blond hair that almost looked white. They also had the same eye shape as him, but they had Ushijima’s dark olive eyes. “Keitaro, Keiko, how old are you two?” 

The twins looked up at Semi, then at Ushijima (who nodded at them), and then back to each other. They looked down at their little hands and both held up three fingers. “Three!” The twins exclaimed at the same time.

“My goodness, you two are three? What big kids you are!” Although Washijou came off as a grump when he was surrounded by teenagers and adults, he had a soft spot for children (and his Granddaughter). But especially little kids like the twins, you never knew what they were going to say next.

“Yeah! We big and strong!” The boy, Keiko, answered. He showed off his “muscles”, that Washijou ohed at.

“Big and strong indeed.”

“We gotta help, because sissy is too little!” The girl, Keitaro, answered and pointing to the baby in Ushijima’s lap.

“Oh really now and who is this?” Washijou asked, leaning against the table and waving at the baby, who starred at the elder. She then smiled at him and looked up when she felt Ushijima lay his hand on her head.

“This is Amaya and she’s five months old.” Ushijima introduced the baby girl. Amaya resembled Ushijima this time, she had just enough hair for the elder to tell that it was the same shade as Ushijima’s dark olive-brownish hair. She too had the same eye shape as Ushijima, but had Semi’s brown eyes. “She was born on May 11th.”

“My goodness.” Washijou said, looking back and forth between the twins and the baby. “Your children are beautiful.”

“Thank you.” They smiled.

“Papa,” Keitaro started, looking to Ushijima. “Who is he?” Pointing to Washijou.

“That’s Coach Washijou. Do you remember Daddy and I talking about him?” Ushijima answered, looking over to the twins. “He coached Daddy and I when we were in big kid school.”

“As Uncle Satori called him, Coach Demon.”

“Whoaaaaa!” The twins gasped, turning to Washijou, who was shaking his head at his old nickname. “So cool!”

“That boy doesn’t change.” 

“No, he hasn’t.” 

“You’re super duper cool!” Keiko exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Washijou chuckled.

“Thank you. Now, are you two interested in playing volleyball?” 

“Oh no.” Daiki said, rolling his eyes. Suzume raised an eyebrow at her Father.

“YEAH!” The twins exclaimed. 

“We wanna be like Daddy and Papa!” Keitaro exclaimed, a big smile crossing her face.

“Every since they were babies, they’ve loved volleyball. They would crawl towards a volleyball instead of their toys and just play with it.” Semi responded and turned toward Amaya, who had one of Ushijima’s fingers in her mouth and nibbling on it. “Even this little munchkin.”

The baby looked up to her Father and smiled at him. A little squeal coming out as Semi poked her nose.

“Well volleyball does run in the family. I’m sure they will be excellent volleyball players.” The elder chuckled. “Wakatoshi, Eita. I expect them all to attend Shiratorizawa in the future.”

“But of course.” Ushijima responded. He took a sip of his drink and looking down to his baby daughter; who was looking up at him. “Yes Amaya?” She reached up toward his cup. Ushijima lowered his cup and tilted the cup a little, just enough for the baby to take a small sip.

“So do you two want to go to the same big kid school as Daddy and Papa?” Washijou asked the twins. They both nodded very eagerly. “Good. Shiratorizawa is a good school and has an even better volleyball team.”

“Will you be there?” Keiko eagerly asked. 

“Of course!” Washijou exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips while straightening up. “I have to coach the next generation of strong volleyball players!”

“Oh my god.” Daiki said, facepalming and shaking his head. By the time the twins get to Shiratorizawa, his Father would be ninety-four. But knowing his Father, he’ll want to coach the Ushijima twins. Or at least one of them.

“Wakatoshi, how has training been going lately?” 

“Going well, very well.” Ushijima answered, nodding as he put his cup down. Little Amaya reaching out for the cup, but Ushijima offered his finger out to her. The baby grabbed his thumb and began to nibble on it again. “I believe we’ll win in our next game.”

“Excellent to hear. Eita, what are you doing nowadays? Other than taking care of these little ones.” Washijou asked, turning toward the former setter.

“I’m an editor for a fashion magazine.” Semi answered, quickly fixing the bow in Keitaro’s hair. “Is the bow too tight, Kakey?” The little girl shook her head.  

“Really now? Do you work in any specific department?” 

“I mainly an editor for the beauty section, but I’ll help in the fashion department during a really busy week. Like during Tokyo Fashion Week, for example.” He explained.

“Very interesting to hear. Now, how long have you two been married?” Washijou asked. He remembers attending the wedding and they both looked very handsome; but that was so long ago he couldn’t remember. Semi and Ushijima looked at each other and smiled. 

“Five years as of January.” Ushijima answered, taking the hand with Semi’s wedding bands into his hand and kissing it. 

“Five years already? My, how time flies.” Washijou smiled, happy to hear that his two former students are five years in their marriage and now have three kids. The elder remembers all the wonderful times he had with his beautiful wife. 

He misses her everyday. 

“Time has flown by. It seemed like yesterday we were saying I do and now, we have three little munchkins.” Semi agreed, hugging the twins. Ushijima looked down to Amaya, still nibbling on his thumb. “She’s going to town on your thumb.”

“I can feel that. Thankfully she doesn’t have any teeth yet, so she hasn’t bitten me yet.” 

“The joys of teething.” Washijou chuckled and looked over to his son and granddaughter, both talking to Saitou- well mainly Suzume. 

Daiki was just listening and nodding along. The elder remembers when they both started teething, especially Daiki. Let’s just say, Washijou had a lot of itty bitty teeth marks on his fingers. Suzume would get fussy while she was teething and only wanted to cuddle with him, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

Oh those were the good ole days.

His thoughts were cut off when Amaya let a loud squeal out and smiled widely at someone. 

“Oh well hello to you too, lil missy!” A new voice joined in, making the baby laugh. Washijou turned around and saw two more of his former students, Ohira Reon and Yamagata Hayato, standing in the doorway. And he was just as surprised when he saw Ushijima and Semi’s children; his eyes widen when he saw Reon and Yamagata also holding children. Three exactlly.

“Ah, we were hoping to be here before the guest of honor.” Reon said as he adjusted the two little girls in his arms.

“Well I’ll be damned again.” Washijou couldn’t help, but laugh as Reon and Yamagata sat down next to Ushijima and Semi. 

“Yo coach! Long time no see!” Yamagata greeted, patting his lap and the little boy sat down. “Still looking good.”

“It’s great to see you again, Coach Washijou.” Reon smiled. “Happy birthday.”

“Ah thank you, Reon. It’s good to see the both of you.” Washijou thanked him.

“Yeah happy birthday! Whatcha turning, twenty-five?” Yamagata asked. The elder rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yamagata hasn’t changed, then again, he didn’t expect him to.

“Twenty-five was a long, long time ago.” 

“Right. Kids, he’s turning twenty-six!” The three kids went ohh, seeming to be very impressed.

“Well then, who are these three?” Washijou asked.

“If you were surprised about the twins, you’re in for a bigger surprise.” Semi said, taking a sip of his drink, along with the twins.

“Oh?” The elder asked with a raised eyebrow and looking over them.

“Triplets!” Yamagata exclaimed with a big grin on his face. Washijou’s eyes widen, what a surprised indeed!

“Goodness! Triplets?” Reon nodded with a smile. 

“You heard that right, triplets.”

“Trust me, we were just as shocked when we found out. BUT!” Yamagata exclaimed and hugged his son, who giggled when he’s embraced by his Father. “It’s triple the love and triple the fun.”

“That’s very true.” Reon agreed, hugging the girls. They giggled too and hugged Reon’s arms.

“So, what are your names, little ones?” Washijou asked the children. 

“I’m Kano!” The little girl with a double bun hairstyle answered with a smile.

“I’m Katsumi!” She introduced with a smile too. She had a single bun hairstyle, now Washijou can tell them part.

“And I’m Takeshi!” The brother exclaimed as he smiled widely at Washijou. 

All their smiles reminded him of their parents, the girls having Reon’s gentle smile and Takeshi having Yamagata’s wide smile. The triplets all looked alike, which Washijou didn’t expect since they all weren’t the same gender (well one at least). They all have Yamagata’s dark brown hair and Reon’s big round dark gray eyes. Their skin tone looked to be darker then Yamagata’s, but lighter than Reon’s. Like it’s somewhere in the middle.

“It’s nice to meet the three of you. And your triplets?” 

“We are!” Kano (or Katsumi? She had a single bun...maybe it’s Katsumi) answered. “There’s three of us and we share the same birthday!”

“And when is your birthday?” 

“November 25th.” Reon answered. “How old will you three be on your birthday?”

“THREE!” They all exclaimed.

“Really now!” The elder exclaimed, “stunned” by the news. “There’s three of you and you’re turning three?” They triplets nodded, while giggling.

“Oh boy, that’s going to be fun to say. We’ve got three, three year old.” Yamagata chuckled, accepting the drinks that him and Reon ordered while outside.

“It is fun to say.” Semi chuckled. “Saying two, two year olds was a blast.”

“And we’re gonna four!” Keiko exclaimed.

“Yes you are, in December.” Ushijima agreed. Ah, the twins are a year older than the triplets. Cute. “Very quickly, don’t you two have an anniversary coming up soon?”

“We do actually.” Reon answered with a nod. 

“November 20th will make five years since we got married.” Yamagata answered with a smile. “Five days before the triplet’s birthday.”

“Well what an exciting time for your family. A wedding anniversary and a birthday just days apart.” Washijou chuckled. “Did you three know, I went to their wedding?”

The triplets gasped and looked at their parents. 

“Daddy! Why didn’t you and Papa invite us to your wedding?!” Katsumi asked with a pouty face and Kano crossed her arms. Takeshi did both while looking at Yamagata.

“You three weren’t born yet.” Yamagata answered, leaning against his hand with a smirk on his face. “Sorry kiddos. Next time we get married, you’ll be invited.”

Washijou chuckled, he is just getting a kick out of this! “Now, Reon, Hayato, tell me. What are you two doing nowadays?”

“Besides chasing these three?” Yamagata asked. “I’m a software developer, basically I work on the computers.”

“Ah, stuff I don’t understand.” Washijou answered. He’s tried to use a computer, but just got confused. Thankfully, Suzume and Daiki help him with that stuff.

“Basically.” 

“And what about you, Reon?”

“I’m a pediatrician at a local hospital.” Reon answered. 

“Daddy make us feel better when we don’t feel good!” Takeshi exclaimed, his sisters nodding in agreement. 

“Oh does he now? Well that’s good to hear. Does Daddy make other little girls and boys feel better?” Washijou asked, just wanting to see what they would say.

“Daddy saved a boy!” Kano answered.

“I’m sure he’s saved many.”

“Nooooooo!” Katsumi responded, leaning forward and shaking her head. “He hit his chest and made him split his food out.”

“Oh, that!”

“They’re talking about when we went out to eat and just as we were being sat down, a little boy started choking on his food. I went over there and did the heimlich on him.” Reon explained.

“And that was the day the triplets realized just how amazing their Daddy is. And I couldn’t have been more prouder of him.” Yamagata added, kissing his husband’s cheek.

“YEAH! DADDY IS SUPER AWESOME!!” The triplets explained as the same time (and Amaya squealing along with them. 

“I mean, I just did what any other person would do.” Reon shrugged. He didn’t consider himself a hero, he’s just a doctor.

“To you, you might have just done what a doctor would have done. But to that little boy and your children, you are a superhero for saving that boy’s life.” Washijou said.

“I told you that. The kids think you’re a superhero.” Yamagata said, patting his husband’s shoulder.

“Oh I know, the kids won’t be letting me forget. Just from the amount of drawings they’ve given me since that day.” Reon chuckled. “And I have their drawings in my office.”

“Hey kiddos, did you know that that Coach Washijou use to coach me, Daddy, Uncle Toshi and Uncle Eita when we were in school?” Yamagata asked as he leaned against the table on one arm. The triplets gasped.

“REALLY?!” They asked, turning to the elder who nodded.

“I did.”

“THAT’S SO COOL!” Takeshi shouted. Oh, he has Yamagata’s loud mouth. This is fun. 

“We wanna be like Daddy and Papa!” The girls exclaimed. “We wanna play ball too!”

“They better teach you three or I’ll make them so many laps, their legs will fall off!” Washijou firmly said. 

“We’ll call you when they don’t!” Kano informed, making everyone laugh in the room.

“Okay, you call me when they don’t teach you the volleyball basics. Daddy and Papa won’t have their legs after I’m done with them!” Washijou laughed, he loved that respond from Kano.

“That’s the one thing I don’t miss about volleyball practice.” Semi answered, flashbacks on all the times they all had to run countless laps. Washijou chuckled as a smirk crossed his face as the others nodded in agreement. 

Ah, he loved those days. He still loves them.

“I hope we aren’t late to the party.” A voice came joined a few moments later. The elder turned around and at this point, has figured out who all would be attending this evening. Soekawa Jin waved to everyone as he entered with a woman behind him. 

“Yo Jin! You made it!” Yamagata exclaimed.

“UNCLE JIN! AUNTIE YUMI!” All the children excitedly exclaimed and the baby squealed while banging on the table. The couple smiled at the children as the sat next to Saitou Akira and Jin turned to his former coach.

“Happy birthday, Coach. It’s great to see you again.” Jin greeted. 

“Jin, it’s good to see you as well. And who is this beautiful lady?” Washijou greeted back and asked about the woman next to him.

“This is my girlfriend, Okawa Yumi. Yumi, this is Washijou Tanji. He use to coach me back in high school.” Jin introduced. Yumi has brown hair that just touched her shoulder and her emerald eyes shined. She smiled at the elder, her expression soft and gentle and bowed to him.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Washijou-san. Jin has told me so many stories about the volleyball team and all the chaos everyone got into. And all of the training.” Yumi greeted.

“Oh I’m sure he’s told you some interesting stories.” The elder chuckled as she giggled.

“Many and he says there’s still plenty of stories left.” 

“I have no doubt about that. How did you two meet?” Washijou curiously asked.

“We met at the hospital we work at. I’m a nurse and she’s a hematology.” Jin explained.

“What’s that? Papa what’s that?” Keiko asked, looking over to Ushijima.

“She’s a blood doctor, remember? What did Uncle Satori say for you two to remember?” Ushijima asked. Semi smirked, leaning against his hand. He loves this answer so much!

“She’s the person that vampires don’t like!” Kano answered. The adults laughed, it’s very much a Tendou answer and it sounds cute coming from a little kid.

“Oh really now? Did you two meet in the lab?” Washijou asked.

“Actually, we met in the cafeteria.” Jin laughed, scratching the back of his head. 

“At least someone didn’t meet their significant other on the volleyball court. Or because of volleyball at all.” Yamagata commented. 

“She also showed me around Kyoto.” Jin added. Wait, he lives in Kyoto now?

“Kyoto?” The elder asked.

“Ah yeah. I’ve been in Kyoto since I graduated from Shiratorizawa. I went to school there and loved it so much, I stayed. And I’m glad I did, because I got to meet Yumi.” Jin responded, smiling at his girlfriend. She smiled back at him. “These past couple of months have been the best.”

“AWWWWWWW! I LOVE A GOOD LOVE STORY IN THE EVENING!” Came an oh so familiar voice came at that moment. 

“It was only a matter of time before you showed up!” Washijou exclaimed, turning around to see Tendou Satori and Kawanishi Taichi at the door (noticing two little boys holding onto Tendou’s legs). 

“The party has arrived! Let’s order some drinks and tones of juice for the chibis! What flavors do you want, chibis?” Tendou exclaimed, looking down at the two little boys. The two little boys looked up to Tendou and nodded.

“Orange!” The boys exclaimed.

“Alright, we’ll order you two some juice the moment you sit down.” Kawanishi answered as he sat down. Tendou lifted each of his legs, the little boys giggled as they were lifted up. 

“Kenjiro and Tsutomu will be here in a few minutes. Kenjiro just got off work.” Kawanishi announced as he looked at his phone (just to double check his text). “Looks like they’ll be the last to arrive.”

“And here I thought we’d be last.” Tendou said as he sat down and the boys sat in each of their laps. “Tanji-kun! How’ve you been?! Happy birthday! You don’t look a day over thirty!” 

“I thought you said he’s twenty-six, Papa.” Katsumi said while looking over to Yamagata with a confused expression.

“Uncle Satori doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Happy birthday, Coach.” Kawanishi wished. “It’s good to see you.”

“Thank you, you two. Satori, it’s very clear you haven’t changed in all these years.” The elder thanked as the redhead laughed.

“‘Course not! Though I have changed a little since my chibis were born!” Tendou exclaimed, hugging his family tightly. “Tanji-kun, meet mine and Taichi’s boys! The one in my lap is Izanagi and his twin brother, Raiden! Chibis, THIS! Is THE Coach Washijou! The Coach Washijou that coached your Papa and I back in our glorious days of being young and dumb high schoolers! The Coach Washijou who brought us and your uncles together!”

The twins gasped in amazement, looking to the coach they’ve heard so much about! Washijou chuckled as he looked at the twins, they do resemble Tendou. Big red eyes and the same excited expression that Tendou usually has; but they have Kawanishi’s ginger hair. 

“So cool!!” The boys said at the same time. 

“Did you give Daddy a lot of laps that made his legs fall off and could breath fire because they ran so much?!” Raiden curiously asked, leaning forward.

“Oh I gave your Father so many laps, I think he was up to a thousand by the time he graduated from Shiratorizawa.” Washijou answered with a laugh. “And his lungs were on fire after all those lap’s, that he could breathe fire!”

“Whoa!” The twins gasped agained. 

“Daddy said you were a demon! Is that true?” Izanagi asked as he leaned forward. “Do you have horns?” He whispered. 

Washijou stared at them and crossed his arms. He leaned forward to the twins as he narrowed his eyes.

“There’s a reason why I get called Coach Demon. My horns come out when my students make me mad and they grow each time they don’t listen.” Washijou responded. All the children gasped as the elder smirked and straighten up. But then there was Amaya, who squealed as she laughed (Reon was making faces at her).

“We’ve seen his horns and they’re a scary sight to see.” Semi commented, a smirk crossing his face. All just waiting to see how the kids are going to react. 

“...that’s so cool!” Izanagi and Raiden finally said.

“Can we see your horns?!” Keitaro and Keiko eagerly asked, leaning forward.

“Are they black? Are they made out of fire?!” The triplets asked. Ah, what curious little minds they have. Suzume chuckled.

“Dad, you never told me Grandpa was a demon.” Daiki looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought it was obvious.” Daiki answered, making his daughter laugh. 

“My horns only come out when my students have been bad. I’m sorry little ones. But maybe one day you’ll see them.” Washijou explained as the kids pouted.

“Awwwwww!”

“So Satori, Taichi. Tell me, what have you two been doing nowadays?” Washijou asked after things calmed down.

“Well! I’m a mangaka and I love it!” Tendou answered. 

“Ah yes, that’s true. A few of my students read your manga.” Washijou nodded, remembering that a few of his players do read his manga. “I’ll have to tell them that I use to coach you and see their reactions.”

“Yeah! Let me know how they react!” Tendou agreed. ‘ _ Guess I’ll have to make a stop to the old high school! _ ’

“Taichi, what about you?”

“I’m a general surgeon. So if you need anything done, come to me.” Kawanishi answered, threading his fingers through Raiden’s hair. 

“Good to hear! Someone I trust not to screw up my body. Thank you, Taichi. I’ll be sure to ask for you the moment I need surgery.” Washijou answered as the ginger nodded.

“I’ll take very good care of you.” Kawanishi gave a firm nodded. 

“Good. Now are you two married?” The elder asked as they nodded.

“We are and it’s be amazing!” Tendou exclaimed, hugging his husband and kissing his cheeks. Kawanishi smiled. “What a fantastic four years its been!

“Wonderful to hear-”

“SORRY WE’RE LATE!” Came the one person that everyone just knew who it was. Turning around, everyone saw the last to arrive, Shirabu Kenjiro and Goshiki Tsutomu; and in Shirabu’s arms is a little girl. 

“Tsutomu! Kenjiro! You made it!” Tendou exclaimed as Goshiki rushed to sit next to Yamagata and Reon; Shirabu casually walking over as the little girl smiled at everyone she passed. “The WHOLE team is here!”

“Kenjiro, Tsutomu. Good to see you again.” Washijou greeted. “How have you two been?”

“We’ve been good!” Goshiki answered. Shirabu nodded in agreement, adjusting the child in his lap.

“Good. Busy.” Shirabu answered. “Happy birthday coach.”

“Yeah! Happy birthday!”

“Happy birday!” The little girl exclaimed as she giggled. That also made the other kids giggle (including the baby, but she just laughed because she saw her brother and sister laugh). Washiji chuckled.

“And who is this little one?” The elder asked, waving to the little girl. She smiled widely and waved back to him. 

“This is Miyuki and she’s two.” Goshiki proudly introduced their little girl, who brightly smiled at the elder and waved at him again. She highly resembled Goshiki in many forms, such as her black hair that’s pulled into pigtails. Miyuki has Goshiki’s big eyes, but she instead has Shirabu’s brownish-grey eyes. 

“Mimi, say hello.” Shirabu said.

“AY!” She exclaimed as her smile grew even bigger.

“That’s her way of say hello. But we’re working on say hello. Mimi, say you say he-loh?” Shirabu explained, before slowly saying the word for the toddler.

“Hewo!” Miyuki laughed. “AY!”

“She prefers say to say ay.” Goshiki shrugged. “But like Kenjiro said, we are working on getting her to say hello.”

“As important as it is for her to properly say a word, take in these moments when she has her own way of saying a certain phrase.” Washijou said. “You will miss those days of her saying ay.”

“I agree, I’m trying to take in these moments. But there is one thing I don’t miss.” Shirabu commented.

“Oh? What is that?” The elder asked. Some of the members snickered, knowing exactly what the former setter is going to say.

“Her squealing because,” Shirabu started, turning toward Goshiki. “She screams just like her Father.” 

Miyuki covered her mouth as she giggled.

“Oh goodness!” Washijou laughed. “That’s a mini Tsutomu right there.”

“You have no idea.” The couple responded at the same time. Washijou couldn’t help, but laugh! Oh he loved hearing this.

“Well then, so what are you two doing nowadays?”

“Well other than chasing Mimi around, our jobs keep us busy and we’re also planning a wedding.” Goshiki answered, rubbing the back of his head.

“A wedding now?” The couple nodded and Shirabu held his hand up. A simple gold ring with a small diamond on top, sat his hand. 

“Well congratulations to the both of you! What an exciting time.” Washijou congratulated as the couple nodded in thanks.

“It’s a lot, but we’re looking at next spring. We’re still in talks with a few venues, but we might have found one we might like!” Goshiki explained. “We’d love if you could come.”

“I’ll tell you what I told everyone else here when I was asked about come to their weddings. Give me a time and place and I will be there.”

“YAY!” Miyuki exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “I rike you!”

“Aww and I like you too.” Kids when they’re at this age are adorable. Washijou couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“What are you two doing, career wise?” 

“WELL!” Goshiki exclaimed, sitting up with a proud expression on his face. “I am a professional volleyball player and I play alongside with Ushijima-senpai!”

“He does indeed.” Ushijima responded with a nod, whipping his thumb off after Semi found Amaya’s teething toy (he needs to give his thumbs a break from being nibbled on). “He’s an excellent player and I’m glad coach made the decision to put him on the team.”

“Tsutomu, I’m very impressed and very glad to hear that.” Washijou had to admit, he only thought Ushijima would go professional. But hearing that Goshiki also went professional, he’s very pleased with that.

“It’s a lot of work, but I felt use to it at the same time. And that’s thanks to you coach.” Goshiki explained.

“All that hard work you put in is what got you there. I’m proud of you, Tsutomu.” Washijou said with a nod. “Now I can brag to the other coaches I trained two professional volleyballs.” He chuckled.

“Oh goodness, Father.” Daiki commented, rolling his eyes.

“And what about you, Kenjiro?”

“I’m a neurosurgeon.” 

“He’s a brain surgeon. We work at the same hospital as Reon.” Kawanishi answered as the two nodded. Washijou nodded, very impressive!

“Well boys, I must say. I am proud of all of your accomplishments.” Washijou said. “It is wonderful to see you all again and to see how much you’ve all grown. Hearing about your careers and what you’re doing nowadays; to falling in love and getting married. To adding future volleyball players to your families. You brats have made an old man like me very proud.”

“Thank you coach. We appreciate your words.” Ushijima thanked as all the former members nodded. “But I think we have some celebrating to do.”

“Time to celebrate your birthday!” Yamagata exclaimed as the kids cheered.

“TIME TO ORDER FOOD AND LOTS OF DRINKS FOR US!” Tendou exclaimed as he opened the menu. “And juice for the kiddies.” 

* * *

“Did you enjoy your birthday, Grandpa?” Suzume asked as her and her Grandfather walked up to his house after the celebrations. Daiki slowly making his way towards him (he may or may not be drunk). As the elder unlocked his door, he looked to her and nodded.

“I think this was one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had, Suzume. It is a good to see my former students after so long.” He answered with a smile while opening the door. 

“Mowl. Mowl.” Washijou’s cat, Yasu, greeted the family as they walked in. She rubbed up against her human, so happy for him to be him. Suzume picked her up and the elder rubbed the cat’s head. Yasu began to purr. 

“I’ll print the pictures we took at the party tomorrow and bring them over afterwards.” Suzume said, turning around as her Father made his way up the stairs. “They mean a lot to you, huh?”

“They do. They’re a team I’ll never forget.” Washijou chuckled as he looked to his Granddaughter. “The stories I can tell you.”

“I think we have plenty of time.” She smirked as the elder nodded.

“Let’s make sure your Father doesn’t end up in the bathroom. Like last time.” Suzume giggled as she set the cat down and headed upstairs. Washijou made his way over to his chair and sat down, Yasu jumping up and laying in his lap.

“Yasu, tonight was a good night. Better than I expected.” Washijou said to Yasu, who looked up at him. “Turns out, I’m not a Grandpa of one kid. But ten.” Yasu blinked and tilted her head.

His favorite part was getting to know the kids and listening to them talk about whatever came to their little minds. He couldn’t understand what they were saying at times, but he just nodded along. He saw traits of their parents in them all and already guess what position they’d be playing in volleyball, just based off that. 

By the end of the night, Washijou gained nine new Grandchildren. They all began to call him Grandpa and as much as everyone tried to correct them, they kept calling him that. So the elder just embraced it and the parents let it be. 

Besides, nothing was wrong with a little bit more love. He couldn’t wait to watch these kids grow up and see what they become. 

And hopefully Shiratorizawa volleyball players. Just like their parents. 

He was looking forward for Suzume to print out the pictures from tonight. One of Washijou and his former players, then with him and the kids and then with everyone. 

It was a good birthday. A birthday he’ll never forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY HAVE AN EXCUSE TO WRITE MY NEXT GENERATION BABIES!
> 
> ...Well almost all of them, this is just the Shiratorizawa babies (and this isn't even all of them. There's still two more that haven't been born yet!) How the kids came to be, I'll leave that to you (￣▽￣)/
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
